


[podfic] when we came home

by kroalias



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroalias/pseuds/kroalias
Summary: Fighting is hard. Rebuilding is harder.Post-Endgame AU.





	[podfic] when we came home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when we came home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707917) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> Hello all and welcome to my first foray into podficcing! I absolutely love this fic and I had so much fun dusting off my audio editing skills and recording the whole thing over the past three days. Now that I've got my bearings, for my next project (because I've decided there'll be another! :D) I'm definitely going to find myself a proper microphone and look up some ways to deal with some of my speech issues (which were heretofore undiscovered given that I basically never speak and have never listened to a recording of my voice before -- go figure). I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Many many thanks to augustbird for blanket permission to podfic her works!

Length: 54:07. Download [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19_ruofCfVSmbuojyvPPWx8C8u0L5a7Rp/view?usp=sharing) (75 mb) or [m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hN0X2wwWXgk6uNnCXSlHjRia-hDL5VLZ/view?usp=sharing) (42 mb).

Intro/outro song is  **Mercury** by Sleeping At Last. 

Thanks for listening!


End file.
